


Dig two graves

by Dissenter



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Angst, BAMF Chikage, Badly, Child Death, Grief/Mourning, Mother's rage, Mother-Son Relationship, The syndicate miscalculated, Tragedy, Women Being Awesome, pretty much, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissenter/pseuds/Dissenter
Summary: Kaito dies, just like his father before him did. His mother dries her tears, dresses in their colours and goes out to seek revenge.





	Dig two graves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bad person. But I just couldn't help but think, if the syndicate did kill Kaito that would make the former Phantom Lady, the more sadistic counterpart to the Kaito Kid, very, very, angry at them. And from that thought this was born.

They say all men cry for their mothers when they are dying. Kaito had. Bleeding out in her arms and the last thing he said was Kaasan. But her son was not a man, not really. He was just a boy. A boy that burned too bright and brave and brilliant for this world. Her little boy, playing dangerous games with grown men.

There was too much of his father in him.

She remembered her Touichi, fifteen kinds of impossible and deadly charming with it. A man who could walk under a laser grid with the same reckless confidence as he did a spotlight, and offer flowers to the policemen chasing him with the same easy flirtatiousness as he offered them to the women in his audience. Touichi who she’d loved more than anyone or anything in the world, except for Kaito. Her husband, who had breathed joy and laughter and _life._

Touichi who was dead, just like Kaito was dead, at the hands of men who took no joy in the world at all.

…

The white suit was soaked through with red, the day Kaito stumbled home. Red for the roses Touichi gave her, red for the jewel that started it all, red for the haze that settled over her vision and stifled her breath. It got everywhere, her hands, her dress, the carpet, blood had a way of spreading.

They shot him six times and then let him limp home to die. Her child. Her _stupid_ reckless darling child. They lurked in the dark and they killed him without ever looking him in the eye. Maybe she should have seen this coming from the first time gunshots were ever heard at a kid heist, or even before that, from the first time he put on that suit and went to find the truth. But no mother ever truly expects her child’s death, and there was no comparison for the feeling of shock she felt  watching her son die in her arms, knowing there was nothing to be done.

…

The monacle that lay on the ground by her son’s corpse was silver. Silver for the moonlight that shone over the Kid’s heists, silver for the thirty pieces that brought a blind eye from the law and allowed those snipers close enough to kill. She knew who was responsible for her son’s death. The same ones that had been responsible for her husband’s death all those years before. She’d held her silence then, bit her tongue and buried her rage for Kaito’s sake, because she couldn’t afford to let him lose her too, because she couldn’t risk putting him in danger.

For all the good it had done. Kaito’s body was cold, his blood dried into the carpet, before she could bring herself to let go of him. She felt an eerie calm settle over her as she closed his eyes.

She cleaned up methodically, bleach, and soap, and a fire in the back garden for the things beyond salvaging. She buried him in the secret room. It wouldn’t hide him forever but it would work for long enough. Long enough for her to do what needed to be done.

…

The suit Kaito was wearing was beyond repair, bloodstains were too hard to wash out, but there were plenty of spares, and she was good enough with needle and thread to adjust them to fit her size. The magic her boys had mastered was beyond her skills, but she was a phantom thief long before Touichi was, and some skills never truly rust. The vengeance she was planning would disappoint her husband and shock her son, but they were both gone, and she _refused_ to let their killers get away with it.

She dressed herself all in white, white for the doves from Touichi and Kaito’s magic shows, white for the innocence neither of them ever quite lost, white for the death that claimed them both. She dressed herself in their colours, in their role, all but the ribbon around her hat. They had worn blue, but she wore red, for the blood price that was owed, and the rage that ran through her blood and bone.

Once she was ready she called Jii. They had work to do.

…

The syndicate had in the end miscalculated. Kaito was his father’s son in every way that mattered, and the both of them had proven too kind, too _decent,_ to survive a war. Even at the height of their crusades, both of her boys had still believed in making people happy, in making the world brighter, and she had loved them for it, more than words could say.

But she was not her husband, or her son. She was capable of a kind of viciousness that was beyond them. She was the wife of a dead husband, and the mother of a dead son, she was once the Phantom Lady and she would _drown their killers in blood_ before her rage was satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> And so Chikage departs on her mission of bloody vengeance. I will leave her exact methodology to your imaginations. Lets just say that it's brutal, messy, and the whole organisation is utterly razed to the ground. The ringleaders live just long enough to regret the day they ever laid a finger on Chikage's family.


End file.
